Known Limitations and Problems
(aka Bugs & Known Limitations) The following items have been identified and confirmed as problems that are currently being worked upon, but are not resolved due as yet. 'Limits on Supported Environments' If you are running on an enviroment that doesn't match these you will need to test to see if the problem exists within these parameters. 'Browser Support.' : Chrome '''or '''Firefox :: We have no plans to support any Microsoft browsers. While generally adequate, other browsers (for example Safari ''and ''Opera) are not officially supported; and if you are experiencing performance problems,'' you'll need to confirm if the issue occurs on one of the supported browsers before reporting it.'' 'Device Support.' : Windows '''or '''Android; :: Mainly because they're the devices we usually have access to. Due to the amount of information displayed we typically aim for the best look-and-feel when using a monitor rather than a smartphone screen. Similar to our browser support, you may wish to upgrade to a better-supported device in order to have a more secure / better experience when using the internet. 'Supported Browser Plugins ' : Tampermonkey and Roll20 Enhancement Suite '(Chrome / Firefox : Github Repo ) :: While this mostly impacts only the Roll20 companion script, when experiencing problems please make sure to ensure that any plugins/extensions that you have loaded have been disabled to confirm the problem persists in their absence. :: In particular; '''AD BLOCKING '''plugins should be disabled if problems occur. 'Tampermonkey scripts : There are a few tamper monkey scripts that the community supports. :: RED REIGN's Roll20 Dark Theme :: Noon's Roll20 Scripts: ' : The script is here. Installation instructions are here. Details on the script's functions and offerings are here . '5eTools Website 'Scaling creature CR' : Spelling casting abilities being included doesn't scale wonderfully. : Non RAW (Rules as written) Creature abilities are completely untested and so any CR changes from such are suspect. : You can grant types of armor that the creature doesn't have the required ability score to use. : It doesn't factor in enchanted Armor. No Work around exist Its still a unqiue feature and works better than DnDBeyond.. so there ;) :: :: Scaler doesn't scale Lair/Regional action No Work around exist 'Statgen' : POINT BUY: the point buy doesn't have hard restrictions, ie it allows you have 0 as an ability stat, or 100+ and Allows you to over spend. This is as designed, if someone is going to cheat they are going to cheat even if the tool doesn't allow you to overspend. If the player exceeds a standard 27 point purchase, The budget's score will show a red negative number for the amount of points you exceed the standard 27 points. If your DM allows you to spend - 30 points, then you should not have a budget less than -3. (You, as the user, are left to ensure you're not cheating.) DMS: if you are goin to make going over 15 attribute limit feasible for point buy, you may wish to add costs for such - say 100 points to make it impossible for doing such. When a negative -100 shows up, people will likely understand they shouldn't go there - like above - this is designed for your customization, and as always the DM should be checking character attributes before the game starts, so any violations of their game's rules will need to be handled by them at the table. 'Statblock Converter' : Doesn't handle lair CRs : Doesn't handle correctly-formatted lair actions : Doesn't tag attacks - Doesn't tag damage No Work around exist Day/NIght mode : The website doesn't completely shift theme when using Night Mode. It has some design elements that don't shift. There is a new UI version in the works and patching the website isn't high on the priority list. 'Mobile.' : Mobile devices have some layout issue with the searching/filtering. There is a new UI version in the works and patching the website isn't high on the priority list. : Homebrew subclasses don't appear in the Omnisearch : Homebrew sources containing item properties can't be opened : Homebrew sources containing "book" homebrew can't be deleted : If the problem you are experiencing isn't listed here, please look at Troubleshooting . 'BetteR20' This is the tool for Roll20 that extends the platform's current functions. 'Doesn't Load' : When entering Roll20 the script either doesn't load, or Roll20 never loads. you must install R20ES (VTT Enhancement Suite) : If that doesn't resolve it. Reinstall both R20ES, Tampermonkey and BetteR20 again. '3D Dice ' : Results may differ from the what the graphics show. Disable 3D rolling 'Shaped Sheet Issues ' :: Importing from 5eTools's journal entires by drag and drop are not working (at all/very well/infrequently) :: Attempting to import monsters while using Shaped character sheets has numerous fails, and some 'successful' imports lack their spells/weapons etc. Switch the character sheet to OGL. Do the import, then switch back to Shaped Character sheet You may need to run !shaped-update-character --all Token action doesn't work for creatures imported into Shaped character sheets Shaped has some different designations for fields that the OGL /Roll20 5e charactersheet. BetteR20 was written for OGL character sheet, and the macros reflect that 'Importing a large amount of content hangs or fails.' :: When doing importing numerous entries, some users experience partial imports, hung system, etc. Delete the failed content. Modify the Rest Time in the Configuration. 'Multi-Whisper Tool' :: If you have many players that are part of your game (it depends upon the total length of the whole list of the player's names) the tool will lag and be unable to list the list of the player in the entirety to chose from. 'Quick Layer Sidbar' :: The "Quick Layer" sidebar loads regardless of config status 'Importing' ::Importing a module doesn't include token actions. Module Import/Export differs from Import by Category. Module Import/Export is a direct backup and restore, if no token actions were defined in the original module's character, none will be there when imported. To solve this - use R20ES to assign token actions to existing tokens :: Eberron's "Faction Agent" background adds every skill availible. this will occur with any background that lists "choose skills" from a list. you don't get all the skills so DMs should be aware and help players understand the game's intentions. :: Importing Classes/Subclasses isn't intutively designed. :: Selecting Tool is inconsistent : If the problem you are experiencing isn't listed here, please look at Troubleshooting . Category:Support